


Encounter of the Shy Kind

by opal_sapphire



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You're incredibly shy, and have no idea how to handle yourself when Killian approaches you.





	Encounter of the Shy Kind

You were reading and listening to Papa Roach at Granny’s when the door opened. Naturally, you glanced up, and there was Killian Jones. You quickly looked away, not wanting to get caught staring, and took off your headphones.

Killian Jones was the most attractive man you’d ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. You were reminded every time you looked at him. Which you were doing right now. And he was looking back.

Wait.

He was looking back.

Oh, hell. You quickly grabbed your book, almost dropping it, and hid your face behind it. You tried to look casual as embarrassment flooded your whole being.

You just got caught staring at your crush, by your crush. Now it was a matter of figuring out how to make the most casual exit possible, preferably without making eye contact again.

Oh. Oh no. He was coming over. Oh hell. Keep it cool, pretend you don’t notice, pretend your heart isn’t going a thousand miles a minute. You took a deep breath, preparing yourself.

“Excuse me, love,” Killian said.

You swear your heart stopped for a moment when he called you that. You looked up at him and almost immediately wished you hadn’t. But what the hell were you supposed to do, ignore him? You were not about to be rude to your crush, no matter how embarrassed you felt right now.

“We made eye contact, and I was going to start a conversation, but you appear to be hiding from me, and I don’t want to be rude, but your book is upside down.”

And here you thought you couldn’t possibly any more embarrassed. You blinked.

“O-oh,” you stammered, turning your book around.

He gestured to the seat opposite you. “Is this seat taken?”

You shook your head, at a loss for words.

“That’s a good book,” he commented.

“Yes, it is,” you agreed.

“Have you read the sequel?”

“I’ve read both more times than I can count. It’s one of my favorites.”

The conversation flowed easily from there, and before you knew it the diner was closing. Surprised, you glanced out the window and saw that it was dark out. You’d spent the entire day talking to Killian.

He walked you home, and when you got to your front door, you turned to say goodnight.

“Would you like to go out some time?” he asked before you could open your mouth.

You had to remind yourself to breathe in the moment it took you to respond.

“Yeah, I would.”

He grinned. “Tomorrow at 7?”

You nodded, grinning back. “Tomorrow at 7.”

“I’ll pick you up. Goodnight, Y/N.”

“Goodnight, Killian.”

The moment you got inside your house, you couldn’t help but do a little dance. You were so looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
